Sonic, el Erizo
*Aprendiz de caballero *Azul *Azul verdadero *Azulote *Bufón azul *Chico azul *Demonio veloz *El chivato *El elegido *El erizo más rápido del mundo *El legendario erizo azul *El más rápido de todos *El más rápido del mundo *Erizo azul *Erizo heroico *Erizo picaruelo *Erizo Sonic *Erizo veloz *Héroe azul genial *Héroe en movimiento *Héroe súper rápido/veloz *Impostor *Incordio azul *Inmortal azul *Mancha azul *Odioso impostor *Pelopincho *Pequeño salvador *Picaro *Rapicista *Rata azul *Rey Arturo *Roedor *Semilla de Iblis *Señor caballero *Señor Sonic *Sir Sonic, Caballero del Viento *Sonic Moderno *Terron/terroncito *Viento azul}} |edad = 15Sonic Channel, perfil de Sonic |especie = Mobiano/Erizo |género = |ocupación = Héroe mundial de su mundo Mascota de Sega Líder del Equipo Sonic Caballero Luchador por la libertad Miembro honorario de la Nación de la Manada de Lobos |afiliación = *Reino de Bellota/República de Bellota *Luchadores por la Libertad **Luchadores por la Libertad ***Equipo Luchadores **Resistencia *Cuarteto Temible *Equipo Sonic *Nación de la Manada de Lobos |objetivo = Proteger a los inocentes de su mundo y derrotar a los que están más allá de las fuerzas del mal |familia = *Maurice *Sir Charles, el Erizo *Erizo Jules *Eriza Bernadette |amigos = Nudillos, el Equidna Amy Rose Crema, la Coneja; Queso, el Chao; Big, el Gato; Froggy; Sombra, el Erizo ; Rouge, la Murcielaga; H-123 Omega, los Caoticos; Pesado, el Robot; Bomba, Tiara Boobowski; Miel, la Gata; Tikal, Caos, Chao, Omochao, Lumina Flowlight; Blaze, la Gata Tripulación Coco; Marina, la Mapache; Silver, el Erizo , Emerl/Gemerl; Vainilla, la Coneja; Abraham Torre, Andrea Torre/Hope Kintobor, Madonna Garnet, G.U.N., el Presidente, Princesa Elise, Shahra, Merlina, Caliburn; Sombreada, la Equidna; Profesor Dillon Pickle, Guardiánes de los templos de Gaia, Chip , Sally Bellota; Rotor, la Morsa; Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie D'Coolette; Nicole, la Holo-Lince; Zorra Fiona , Tortuga Tommy, Nate Morgan, C-Cachorro, Harvey Quien, Elias Bellota; Shald, el Sonic de Metal; Alpinistas de la Nieve, Puerco Espín Dylan, Hamlin, Ornitorrinca Penélope, Rob o' el Eri, Mari-An, Manada de Lobos, Exploradores del Campo, Asaltantes del Desierto, Guerreras Shijin, Ben Muttski, Rey Bellota, Marmota Rosie, Geoffrey St. John ; Hershey, la Gata; Mangosta Mina, Mangosta Ash, Olvida Mis Nudos, Horizont-Al , Verti-Cal , Caminantes Antiguos, Doctor Quack, Mangosta Isabella, Sir Connery, Ceneca-9009, Amadeus Prower, Rosemary Prower, Merlin Prower, Dimitri, Remington, Locke, Archimedes, Ivo Kintobor, Buns Conejabot, Gente Libre, Reina Hathor, George Sommersby; Coral, la Beta; Navaja, el Tiburón; Triturador, el Chao; Nacarada, la Manta Raya; Rey Puff, Reina Angélica, Guardia de la ciudad de Meropis; Musgo, el Perezoso; Zonic, el Policía de Zona; Sticks, la Tejón; Yacker, Jirones, Sonic Clásico, Colas Clásico, Avatar , Lanolin; Enreda, la Lemur; Susurro, la Loba; Mario , Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman, Pac-Man, Banjo, Sackboy; Spyro, el Dragón; Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Falco Lombardi, Samus Aran, Pikachu, Marth, Ike, Lyndis, Terricola Jim, Cole MacGrath, Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, Rush, Doctor Luz, Auto, Duo, X, Axl, Zero, Niko Bellic, Alex Mercer, AiAi, Beat, Amigo, Alex Kidd, Stella Kidd, Vyse, NIGHTS, Jefe Maestro, Mii; Ralph, el Demoledor}} |enemigos = , Orbot, Cubot Sonic de Metal Nega Huevo, los Gambreros, Caos , Hueco , Biolagarto, Perdición Negra, Brazos Negros, Ángelus, SCR-HD; Jet, el Halcón ; Iblis, Solaris, Capitán Bigote, Johnny, Mini y Mum, Ifrit, Erazon Djinn, Rey Arturo, Imperador Ix, Clan Nocturno, Gaia Oscuro, Secuases de Gaia Oscuro, Dr. Snively, Jefes Huevo; Mimosa, la Eriza , Súper Escuadrón Especial de Caza de Sonic; Shald, el Sonic de Metal , Walter Naugus, Mamut Mogul; Scourge, el Erizo; Zorra Fiona, los Destructix, Dr. Finitevus, Geoffrey St. John, Horizont-Al, Verti-Cal, Universalamandra, Hunter, Bzzzz, Xorda, Mecha Robotnik, A.D.A.M., E.V.E., Enerjak, Escuadrón de Supresión; Rosy, la Rascal; Capitán Metal, la Dominación de Hierro, Clan Yagyu, los Arenadores; Thrash, el Demonio de Tasmania; Cortez, el Devorador del Tiempo, Huevo Clásico, los Mortíferos Seis, los Pesados Duros Hervidos, Infinito, Rudo, Tumbado, Dr. Starline, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, Rey Boo, Andross, Cero2, Porky, Giygas, G-Man, Ralph, Dr. Wily, Bass, Treble, Sigma, Shang Tsung, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Tabuu, Galeem, Dharkon}} |gustos = |disgustos = *Cuando Amy se enfada *Cuando Amy saca su martillo *Cuando alguien insulta su velocidad *Esperar *Confinamiento *Ser suplantado y pensar que se volvió malvado *Tener que renunciar a una batalla *Cuando alguien dice que es más rápido que él *Ser incapaz de correr *Su forma de Erizo Lobo}} |habilidades = *Transformación de Excalibur Sonic *Uso de la Hyperina}} |armas = Martillo Pico Pico de Sonic Caliburn Clarent |tipo_de_héroe = Héroe Mundial Veloz }} Sonic, el Erizo (nacido el 23 de junio) (tambien conocido como en ingles Sonic the Hedgehog) es el protagonista principal de la serie de Sonic, el Erizo y la mascota de Sega. El es un erizo antropomórfico nacido con la habilidad de correr mas rápido que el sonido, de ahí su nombre, también posee reflejos muy rápidos. Como es característico de su especie, Sonic puede enrollarse en una bola, principalmente para atacar a sus enemigos. Desde que entró en la batalla contra la injusticia, Sonic ha sido el vencedor de la paz y es reconocido en el mundo por haberlo salvado incontables veces. Durante sus muchas aventuras, Sonic ha viajado desde los confines del mundo hasta los confines del espacio y del tiempo, enfrentando innumerables pruebas que lo han probado al máximo, ganándose muchos títulos, aliados y el desprecio de varios enemigos. Conocido por su legendaria actitud arrogante, tranquila y un temperamento algo corto, pero con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, la compasión y el amor por la libertad y la aventura, Sonic utiliza sus habilidades para proteger a los inocentes de su mundo y del más allá de las fuerzas del mal, especialmente de su archienemigo, el Dr. Huevo. Apariencia Sonic es un erizo antropomórfico con piel azul que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, piel de color melocotón que cubre sus brazos, ehocico y torso, y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Tiene seis púas en la cabeza, dos que sobresalen de su espalda y una cola corta. Lleva dos zapatillas de deporte rojas resistentes a la fricción, ligeras, con puños blancos y una hebilla de oro, un par de guantes blancos con puños parecidos a los de sus zapatillas. Personalidad Sonic se describe por ser "igual al viento"; una persona relajada, con espíritu libre y aventurero y que siempre se anda moviendo. Él considera a la libertad como parte de todo, viviendo su vida a su manera sin obedecer los estándares que se le presenten y lo que más disfruta es viajar por el mundo, nunca pensando dos veces lo que la gente le dice o piensa. Endurecido con una fuerte pasión por la vida, él siempre anda buscando nuevas experiencias, haciendo de su vida un sin fin de aventuras. Debido a su necesidad por ser libre, a Sonic le desagrada estar encerrado sin poder moverse, como en Sonic Adventure 2 donde no podía mantenerse calmado mientras estaba encerrado en una pequeña prisión. Por lo general Sonic suele tener una actitud tranquila y relajada. Aunque en ocasiones es muy impaciente, odia estar aburrido y tiene un corto temperamento. Debido a su naturaleza impulsiva, Sonic puede llegar a ser imprudente y actuar antes de pensar, llevándose a sí mismo hacia algún problema. A pesar de eso, él es honesto y siempre cumple sus promesas. La personalidad de Sonic es una combinación entre amabilidad y ferocidad. Él es extremadamente benevolente y firme acerca de la libertad, pero él nunca es el único en descansar en la cara de la injusticia y la opresión. Él odia toda clase de maldad, llegando a ponerse muy enojado y hará todo lo posible para acabar con ella, incluso si esto significa sacrificar su propia vida para lograrlo. Sin embargo, él usualmente mira sus heroísmos como una oportunidad para divertirse, haciéndolo de él un "busca-emociones". En tiempos de crisis, su personalidad tranquila suele cambiar a una muy agresiva y cuando se enfrenta contra algo o alguien, se concentra intensamente en eso hasta derrotarlo. Además, Sonic tiene un gran y bondadoso corazón, lo que hace que él siempre esté ayudando a sus amigos cuando se ven metidos en problemas, incluso sabiendo que su interferencia provocaría más problemas. Sonic tiene mucha confianza de sí mismo y posee un largo ego que lo marca, haciendo de él alguien atrevido, orgulloso y confiado de sus habilidades. No importa que tan grande sea el desafío, siempre se mantiene calmado. Él a menudo bromea de la forma de ser de los demás para encenderles su estado de ánimo, aunque esto lo hace más que todo para burlarse de sus oponentes. A pesar de eso, él cuando quiere puede ser también algo caballeroso y modesto. Siguiendo su naturaleza de libertad, Sonic jamás permite que las cosas malas o dolorosas que le han pasado antes lo afecten o lo detengan. En vez de eso, prefiere vivir el presente y siempre buscar una nueva aventura. Sonic también es increíblemente fuerte en lo que es voluntad: no importa la situación, él nunca se rendirá antes que el día sea salvado. Sonic es extremadamente leal a sus amigos y arriesgará su vida por ellos sin dudarlo. Aunque en ocasiones suele reírse de ellos y les gasta bromas, Sonic nunca lo hace con la intención de las timarlos o hacerlos sentir mal. Sonic siempre esta complaciente de ayudar a sus amigos y siempre les muestra que pueden confiar en él. Sin importar la cantidad de oponentes que tiene, Sonic suele admirarlos por lo fuertes que son y por darle mucha diversión, como el Dr. Eggman. Del mismo modo, Sonic es reconocido por tener una remarcable capacidad por olvidar lo que los otros le hicieron antes, como cuando olvidó las dos veces que Silver trató de matarlo y más adelante comenzó a trabajar con él sin ningún rencor. A pesar de su conducta extrema, él es muy perspicaz de lo que él usualmente es, siendo capaz de hacer cambiar la forma de ser y a pensar de las personas que conoce, como sucedió con Elise, Merlina y Blaze. Este detalle, junto a su carismática personalidad, hacen que Sonic sea una persona que se lleva muy bien con los demás, incluso con sus enemigos. A Sonic le agrada mucho la belleza de la naturaleza y suele referirse a sí mismo como el protector de esta. Se le ve apreciando los paisajes en Sonic Colors y se mostró enojado y disgustado cuando vio que Eggman estaba contaminando el medio ambiente del Planet Wisp. En Sonic, el Erizo (2006), Sonic demostró tener un afecto por los lugares que tienen flores, árboles y otras clases de plantas, Sonic también ama ir al océano. Sonic también demostró tener gusto por la música, en especial por la música rock. Además de eso, es demostrado en Sonic Rush que Sonic disfruta el break dance, el cual se refleja en sus movimientos y proezas. Sus movimientos de combate en Sonic Battle están basadas en el break dance, como se menciona en las descripciones de los ataques. Suele también bailar de esa manera en numerosos juegos cuando él sale victorioso. Poderes y habilidades A pesar de no haber recibido ningún entrenamiento conocido, los años de batallas de Sonic lo han convertido en un luchador hábil y poderoso. Relaciones thumb|Sonic con algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Durante sus aventuras, Sonic se ha encontrado con muchas personas y, a pesar de todo, ha recibido muchos amigos y enemigos por igual. Sonic es conocido por su relación fraternal con Colas, su amistosa rivalidad con Nudillos y su feroz rivalidad con Sombra. El archienemigo de Sonic es el Dr. Huevo, pero Sonic se ha encontrado con enemigos aún mayores a lo largo de sus aventuras y escapadas. Doctor Huevo El Dr. Huevo es el eterno archienemigo y nemesis de Sonic, a quien ha conocido más tiempo que nadie. Junto con Colas, Huevo es una de las figuras que a menudo ha configurado el destino de Sonic. Debido al odio de Sonic por algo injusto, tiene un gran odio mutuo hacia el médico y sus malvados planes para apoderarse del mundo, y ha pasado años rescatando a las víctimas de los planes conniventes de Huevo. Cada vez que Huevo prepara un plan para conquistar el mundo, Sonic siempre aparece y lo frustra. Debido a que siempre luchan entre sí para ganar, Huevo se ha convertido en un rival de mucho tiempo tanto de Sonic como de un enemigo. Además, siempre que la ira de Sonic explota sobre la injusticia, él siempre hace que Huevo sea el receptor de esta agresión. A pesar de su disgusto por Huevo, Sonic nunca ha tenido realmente en cuenta a su adversario y no lo considera su enemigo en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Cuando se trata de Eggman, Sonic permanece plenamente seguro de que puede estropear sus planes y nunca se los toma en serio. De hecho, Sonic encuentra entretenimientos en echar a perder los planes de Eggman, considerándolo como una forma de hacer de su vida una aventura, y está tan acostumbrado a golpearlo que él lo considera un trabajo cotidiano. Por lo general, Sonic es bastante franco o burlón hacia Huevo y casi siempre aprovechará la oportunidad para burlarse de él con bromas y sarcasmo. A veces, Sonic incluso encuentra que Huevo es más molesto y molesto que amenazante: cuando descubrió que Huevo estaba detrás del Devorador del Tiempo en Sonic Generations, Sonic solo apareció con facepalmed y se encogió de hombros desaprobando. Sin embargo, sigue vigilando a Huevo y sus acciones, como cuando él solo se negó a creer que Eggman había entregado una nueva hoja en Sonic Colors. En los casos, Sonic considera que Huevo es una amenaza legítima, se vuelve muy serio con el médico y lo ataca con furia. Cuando se le presenta una amenaza más terrible que pone en peligro tanto a ellos como a sus objetivos, Sonic está dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus diferencias con Huevo y unir fuerzas con él para detenerlo. Incluso en tales casos, Sonic sigue siendo reacio al respecto, sintiendo que asociarse con Huevo es como el fin del mundo y un asunto sucio, y en algunos casos sospechará que el médico tiene un motivo oculto (que a menudo se demuestra cierto). Debido a la complicada tendencia de Huevo de cambiar instantáneamente entre la moral, a Sonic le cuesta mucho descubrirlo. Mientras que Sonic ha sido conocido para burlarse de Huevo al usar su alias en lugar de su nombre real (que posiblemente fue dado por Sonic), en realidad usa este nombre cariñosamente, en lugar de tratar de burlarse de él. A pesar de las horribles acciones de Huevo, Sonic se contenta con simplemente detener al doctor y nunca lo va a poner fuera de servicio para siempre a propósito. Debido a la tendencia de Huevo a sobrevivir a sus encuentros y a no darse por vencidos, el doctor siempre regresa con un nuevo plan, lo que llevó a Sonic a detenerlo nuevamente. Como tal, Sonic permanece bloqueado para siempre en un conflicto con Huevo, donde es casi imposible que ambos individuos derroten al otro de una vez por todas, convirtiendo su batalla en una historia interminable. Miles "Colas" Prower Miles "Colas" Prower es el mejor amigo y compañero de Sonic, así como su amigo más fiel y leal. Además de Huevo, Colas es una de las figuras en la vida de Sonic que a menudo ha configurado su destino. Comparten Amigos por Tanto Tiempo Que Ellos Han Sido una relacion de Hermandad. Algunos conocio una cola en la isla de Westside, cuando el sónica decidio EXPLORAR El Lugar. Durante la que Hacia el Recorrido de los erizo, las colas de la presencia de su Gran Velocidad Y MIENTRAS lo vio Corría. Zorro es impresionó El joven de ESO y empezo a seguirlo. Sonic Chaos lo ESTABA SIGUIENDO LUEGO SE Dio Cuenta Que, Que Lo Que siguiera ya this quedo impresionado dejo Pero al ver Que El joven zorro podia Seguir su paso. Al cabo de la ONU Rato Algunos comenzo un desinteresarse de su seguidor. Muy bien, el pecado embargo, Cuando el doctor cambiara Robotnik comenzo una atacar la isla. Algunos de Pronto comenzaría una Perseguir un Robotnik para detenerlo, Pero No lo siguiera tal sospecha Evitar Que es Todo el Recorrido. Durante su travesía de Aventura, colas demostro Ser ONU asistente buen para Sonic, Como en el avion Reparar su Tornado. Asi, Sonic Llegará un Tener un gran respeto por su amistad Tal y Los Dos comenzarían. Al final de su de Aventura, Cuando su Caída del Tal entregar una muerte huevo, Sonic construyó Lazo de un Gran amistad con El Zorro Joven Y asi se hicieron amigos Los Dos buenos. Tal Tomo muy en serio la "muerto" de Sonic en el Sonic Adventure 2 despues de ver Como la cápsula donde Eggman encerra explotaba un Sonic, Eggman combatiéndolo y el Tomo su furia contra derrotándolo. CUANDO él Reencontro con colas de Sonic, Sonic al ver Que el se sintio seguia con Vida Feliz y muy aliviado. Despues de this aventura, Sonic colas siempre ESTÁN Ahí para ayudarse y El Uno Del otro. Crecio y Hasta Llegar A Ser SU casos amistad Crecio Hermanos. Tal el menudo encontró artefactos durante tres Tablas Extremas Algunos de Como Las Que les Hizo. En Sonic Advance 3, Ellos hijo Conocidos Como "El Lazo inquebrantable" equipos CUANDO Hacen. En Sonic Rivals 2, revelan que Sonic Entrena preparar un sastre que APRENDA un correr mas rapido y Para Que Aprenda a pelear en su tiempo libre Co. Adonde Quiera Que vaya Sonic, colas siempre le PREGUNTA Una cola, si y siempre lo Quiere acompañar v estara listo Para Ayudar. Algunos ja Mostrado Sentir Preocupación por las colas. En El apertura de los pilotos sónicas , colas que usted es un tipo de lastimado horas por Atrás Que El Tormenta haciendo que la duración de una carrera. Algunos ESTABA un punto de ganar la carrera Pero al ver Lo Que Le Paso a medida, que se revierte para con tal de sabre si su mejor amigo ESTABA busque. Tan persistente muy Fue En Hacer el mejor de la tabla extrema de Sonic Mundial DEBIDO una Que se burló de la Ola Azul de Sonic. Amy Rose Amy Rose es una de los viejos amigos y leales de Sonic, y su autoproclamada novia. Desde antes de conocer a Sonic, Amy lo ha considerado su héroe y ha estado locamente enamorada de él, y su mayor deseo es casarse con él. Sonic conoció a Amy durante sus aventuras en Pequeño Planeta, donde la salvó de Sonic de Metal y del cautiverio del Dr. Robotnik, que los hizo rápidos amigos. Aunque desde el principio, a Sonic no le habia gustado como a una novia o corresponder a sus avances. Sin embargo, esta actitud no ha hecho nada para disuadir a Amy. Desde su primer encuentro, Amy ha perseguido a Sonic en dondequiera que vaya, con Sonic aparentemente no puede escapar de ella, y se ha tratado de ganar su corazón por cualquier medio. Sonic, sin embargo, es bastante molesto por su afecto y aún perturbado por su exageradas demostraciones, lo que le hace tratar a Amy como poco más que una molestia y la considera rara. Como tal, Sonic considera a Amy un dolor casi constante en su vida. Cada vez que Amy trata de mostrarle afecto, Sonic se siente bastante incómodo, exasperado o avergonzado y tratará de evitarla cuando se excede, usualmente por huir o por significados más groseros. Rechazando la idea de casarse con Amy, Sonic preferiría estar encerrado en una celda que casarse con ella (lo que no es una pequeña declaración, considerando el odio de Sonic de estar limitado) como se ve en Sonic Adventure 2. Además, Sonic le teme a la ira de Amy; se pondrá nervioso o huirá cuando crea que la ha provocado, y Sonic a menudo se ve abrumado por su poderosa personalidad. A lo largo de la serie; Sonic, que huye de Amy, se ha convertido en una broma. A pesar de cuanta consternación que Amy ha puesto a Sonic, es considerada una de sus amigos cercanos, y con la mayoría de ellos, ella puede estar sometida a sus chistes y burlas. Se afirma que en su corazón puede que no le disguste tanto como parece, y que en el fondo podría sentir algo por ella. Adicionalmente en Sonic Lost World, Sonic quedó cabizbajo cuando pensó que Amy y los demás habían muerto a causa del Extractor. Pesar de eso, se ve en peligro si, Amy, Sonic siempre estara en presencia de para ayudarle, demostrando Que es Muy importante para el, Amy. Hacia Amy, A Pesar De hUidre y cerdo cerdo Rechazo del afecto sobre Amy, el muy a la Quiere Y su manera Que le Demuestra Aprecia Y Su amor amistad. Sonic, Amy y comprensivo con los dulces es muy, Pero en los de América, Parece Hasta ONU cretina Con Ella. Sin embargo, el creador De Una entrevista Que tuvieron Metal Sonic, Amy CONFIRMO Y Que, Efectivamente, Sonic la amo. En general, a Sonic le importa que Amy sea una buena amiga y una camarada digna en quien pueda confiar, y aprecia sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo cuando ella no está coqueteando con él. Además, cuando Amy este en problemas, Sonic siempre estará allí para ayudarla en caso de que sea necesario, aunque tenga que pasarla por alto cuando está atrapada en medio de sus enfrentamientos con los villanos. Sonic de Metal Sonic de Metal es el alter ego robótico de Sonic, creado por el Dr. Huevo con el único propósito de destruirlo. Es uno de los primeros enemigos de Sonic y su primer verdadero rival, siendo capaz de copiar tanto su velocidad como su poder. Ambos comparten una violenta rivalidad/relación enemiga entre sí. Sonic se encontró por primera vez con Sonic de Metal en Pequeño Planeta, donde el robot secuestró a Amy Rose, lo que obligó a Sonic a derrotarlo para salvar a Amy, convirtiendo a Sonic de Metal de uno que lo veía como un enemigo en un rival amargo y mortal. Por otro lado, Sonic nunca ha considerado a Sonic de Metal como su enemigo en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Nudillos, el Equidna Nudillos, el Equidna es uno de los mejores rivales y mejores amigos de Sonic. Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su relación es un poco complicado, los dos habían sido resumidos una vez como "los mejores amienemigos". Cuando Sonic conoció a Nudillos, comenzaron como enemigos, con Nudillos tratando de evitar que detuviera el relanzamiento del Huevo de la Muerte después de ser engañado. Crema, la Coneja Crema básicamente ve a Sonic como un hermano mayor y es como una hermana para él. Ella también lo toma como su salvador y lo respeta altamente. A menudo lo llama con el nombre de "Señor Sonic" ya que, debido a su naturaleza cortés, cree que es una buena educación. Se conocieron por primera vez en Sonic Advance 2, donde estaba destinado a salvar a Cream y a su madre, lo que condujo a una relación suave entre los dos. Cuando se conocieron, Sonic se sorprendió de lo educada que era, cuando se inclinó para agradecerle. En Sonic Rush, Crema le agradece a Sonic por haber encontrado a Queso. Esto muestra su alto calibre de respeto. En Sonic Generations, Crema y Queso estuvieron entre los muchos personajes que asistieron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic. Si Sonic Clásico los rescata, Crema lo confunde con el Moderno y le pregunta si se cortó el pelo. Sonic Clásico miraría sus púas y las acariciaría, y si Sonic Moderno los rescata, Crema le dice que estaba asustada de la oscuridad, pero trató de ser valiente. Sombra, el Erizo Sombra, el Erizo es el archirrival de Sonic. Se ven casi idénticos (en la medida en que muchos los confundieron inicialmente), y pueden igualarse en velocidad, agilidad y habilidades, incluido el Control Caos. Los dos se conocieron por primera vez como enemigos, Blaze, la Gata Blaze, la Gata es uno de los amigos y aliados más valiosos de Sonic. Conoció por primera ves a Blaze en Sonic Rush, donde inicialmente sospechó que ella estaba involucrada con el plan del Dr. Nega Huevo. Una vez que supo que Blaze estaba trabajando para salvar el mundo, aunque solo, Sonic insistió en ayudarla al ser rechazado. Sonic todavía seguía a Blaze, pero su insistencia en ayudarla solo hizo que Blaze luchara para que se fuera. Incluso mientras luchaban sin embargo, Sonic intentó razonar con Blaze, quien lo reprendió con toda la furia de sus emociones. Silver, el Erizo Sonic son buenos amigos y aliados con Silver, el Erizo. Jet, el Halcón Sonic ha sido un rival con el Hawk Jet desde que se conocieron, y su relación con la dinámica se basa en su naturaleza competitiva y en su respeto Por los demas. En su encuentro imprimación, Sonic Jet en Perdio la persecución a lo largo de los bordes de las tablas, Pero en Lugar de Sentirse desagradable, Sonic reconoció lo nuevo y Con Entusiasmo como un rival valiosa. Desde el Principio La mas o menos era de rivalidad Sonic Jet con unilateral, y el menudo un enojaba una de Sonic Jet con su constante burlarse de el. Sin embargo, los extremos de las Habilidades de Sonic reconoció de Jet Como piloto de tabla mantuvo Una Actitud y Profesional, AUNQUE competitivos, una SU ALREDEDOR. Eventualmente, con el chorro de Sonic resolvió despues de su Propia disputātur vencerlo En Una Carrera. Poco DESPUÉS, el respeto establecerían Basada en una relacion entre sí más amistoso, y se prometieron competir del nuovamente más lentamente, AUNQUE Siendo Siguen puso con sus rivales pronunciaron palabra. Desde que derrotó a Jet, Sonic mantuvo una actitud más relajada y tolerante hacia Jet, tomando sus insultos y la determinación temeraria de golpearlo con calma. Sin embargo, su rivalidad sigue siendo tan fuerte como siempre, y Sonic con mucho gusto, si se le da la oportunidad correcta, lo compite por diversión. Sin embargo, incluso cuando está decidido a vencer a Jet, Sonic no desea tener ninguna ventaja injusta, y le dará a Jet la oportunidad de competir con él en su mejor momento. A pesar de cuántas veces se enfrentan, su rival parece no tener fin, aunque Sonic siempre espera su próxima revancha con Jet. Johnny Chip Sally Bellota Se ha demostrado que Sonic conserva una gran afición por Sally en la realidad alterada, por no mencionar una notable sensación de alivio por el hecho de que ya no es un secuaz de Huevo. Si bien su amistad dinámica sigue siendo la misma, no comparten un vínculo romántico. Sonic Clásico Los Mortíferos Seis Los Mortíferos Seis son algunos de los peores enemigos que Sonic ha enfrentado. A diferencia de sus enemigos pasados a quienes nunca ha visto como enemigos reales, los Mortíferos Seis son los únicos por los que Sonic ha mostrado verdadero desprecio. Sonic conoció a los Mortíferos Seis mientras estaban bajo el control de Huevo, donde los trataba con burla confiada como a cualquier enemigo. Infinito Avatar Sonic se encontró con el Avatar después de que el primero escapó del Huevo de la Muerte y el último llegó con una lanzadera para rescatarlo. Juntos procedieron a formar un equipo en varias misiones. Que en la última instancia, inspiró al Avatar para que no cediera a su miedo contra Infinito.Sonic Team (7 de noviembre, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Vs. Infinite. "Sonic: Hey don't be scared. This is your moment to shine. / ... / Sonic: Keep going. Don't let your fear own you!" Del mismo modo, se demostró que el Avatar era leal a Sonic, haciendo un intento de salvarlo de la Nada Espacial, y finalmente lo logró, a pesar de haber sido absorbido con él. Después de que terminó la guerra, Sonic sugirió que lo vería cuando el Avatar tomara su propio camino y se despidieron de la Resistencia después de que se disolviera.Sonic Team (7 de noviembre, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Level/Area: Ending sequence. "Sonic: Hey, you taking off, too? Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Ya gonna keep moving forward, no matter what, yeah? Heh, you and I aren't so different. Hasta otra, amigo!" Enreda, la Lémur Sonic y Enreda, la Lémur han sido descritos como "almas gemelas" debido a que tienen rasgos similares entre sí, es decir, su habilidad y disfruto en la lucha contra los Malniks, así como la confianza que comparten al hacerlo. Incluso después de conocerse por primera vez, los dos pudieron sincronizarse entre sí en su batalla contra múltiples Malniks, incluida la lucha junto con Blaze, a quien Enredada también había conocido durante la batalla. Aunque sus personalidades parecen diferir ligeramente, su disfruto en la lucha es algo que comparten juntos. Referencias Categoría:Héroes de Sonic Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Animales Categoría:Héroes antropomórficos Categoría:Líderes Categoría:Caballeros Categoría:Aventureros Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Corredores Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Atletas Categoría:Amantas Categoría:Narradores Categoría:Viajeros del tiempo Categoría:Viajeros de dimensión Categoría:Usuarios de magia Categoría:Héroes transformados Categoría:Héroes revividos Categoría:Héroes de videojuegos Categoría:Héroes de películas Categoría:Héroes de cómics Categoría:Héroes de Mario & Sonic Categoría:Héroes de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Héroes de Ralph, el Demoledor